Sung Min
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico: '''Sungmin (성민) thumb|296px|Sungmin *'Nombre Completo:' Lee Sung Min (이성민) *'Nombre Chino:' Shèng Mǐn (晟敏) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor de musicales, Compositor, Locutor de radio, Actor, MC, Modelo. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: *'''Lugar de Nacimiento: Ilsan, Corea del Sur. *'Altura:' 175cm *'Peso: ' 64kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Capricornio. *'Signo Chino:' Buey. * Esposa: 'Actriz y Cantante Kim Sa Eun. *'Agencia: SM Entertainment. Biografía Sugmin nació en Ilsan, Corea del Sur, el primero de Enero de 1986. En el 2001, ganó primer lugar en Mejor Apariencia Externa, ''por lo que empezó como trainee de la compañía de música SM Ent. Luego de haber sido entrenado durante un tiempo, debutó en el grupo K-pop Super Junior, en el que está actualmente. Contrajo matrimonio con la cantante y actriz Kim Sa Eun el 13 de Diciembre de 2014. Dramas *President (KBS TV2, 2010) *Sisters of the Sea (MBC, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2004) Temas para Dramas *''Oh Wa tema para I Need a Fairy (2012) *''Biting My Lips'' feat Ryeowook y Kyuhyun tema para President (2010) Películas *SMTown The Stage (2015) *Super Show 4 3D (2013) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Programas de TV *A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15) *Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014-2015) *Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (JSTV China; 2014.08.08) *The Genius 2 (tvN, 2014.02.08, Ep. 10) Junto a Shindong, Eunhyuk y Kyuhyun *High Society (JTBC, 2012-2013, Ep. 54-56) *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012, Ep. 28-29) *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Saturday Night Live Korea 2 (tvN, 2012) *The Beatles Code Season 2 (Mnet, 2012, Ep. 20-21) *Invincible Youth 2 (KBS, 2012, Ep. 24) *We Got Married - Pit a Pat Shake (MBC, 2012) Con Hyorin Episodio *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 2011, Ep. 53-54) *Let's Go Dream Team Season 2 (KBS, 2010-2011, Ep. 33 y 98) *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2010, Ep. 176) *Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009, Ep. 24-25) *Come to Play (MBC, 2009, Ep. 231) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2008-2010, Ep. 188,262,272) *Unbelievable Outing Season 3 (Comedy TV, 2008) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2007-2008) *Idol Army Season 1 (MBC, 2008) Con Super Junior Happy *Idol World (KM, 2007, Ep. 6-13) Con Super Junior T *Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Adonis camp (KM, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Programas de Radio *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2011-2012, DJ y locutor) - Junto a Ryeowook *ChunJi Reckless Radio (2007-2008, DJ y locutor) - Junto a SooYoung y Sunny Musicales *Vampire (Japón, 2014) - como Drácula *The Three Musketeers (2013-2014) - como D'Artagnan *Summer Snow (2013) - como Natsuo *Jack The Ripper (2011-2013) - como Daniel *Hong Gil Dong (2010) - como Hong Gil Dong *Akilla (2009) - como Ro Temas para Musicales *"I Akilla You" - tema para Akilla (2009) Aportes Musicales Letras Musicales *"Love U More" - Super Junior: Sorry, Sorry - 3er Album Repackaged - "Con Ryeowook" (2009) *"I Am" - Super Junior: Don't Don - 2o Album - "Con Leeteuk, Eunhyuk y Donghae" (2007) Otras *"Now We Go To Meet" - Wishes of Sang Geun Album "letra, con Leeteuk" (2008) Colaboraciones *"Let's Go" - Junto los artistas del proyecto 'G-20' *"Falling Slowly" - (Junto a Sunny de Girls' Generation) (2009) *"Now We Go To Meet" (Sang Geun's Wish Album) - Junto a Yesung 2008 *"Someone Special" - Junto a Dana y Lina de CSJH The Grace (2007) Vídeos Musicales *"Oppa Oppa" - Donghae & Eunhyuk (Japanese version) Anuncios *Cruz Roja (con Donghae) Curiosidades *'Grupo:' Super Junior **'Sub-Grupos:' Super Junior M, Super Junior Happy y Super Junior T *'Posición: '''Vocalista Principal y Bailarín Principal. *'Tipo de voz: Tenor. *'''Fanclub individual: VitaMins. *'Educación: '''Universidad de Myongji. *'Familia': Padres, hermano menor (Lee Sung Jin). *'Apodos:' Sweet Pumpkin (Calabaza dulce), Danhobag (Calabaza), Minimí, Conejo (del Zodiaco Chino), Bunny Boy, Pumpkin Guy, Niel Lee, Pink Boy, Pink Prince. *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Instrumentos:' Guitarra, bajo, armónica, saxofón, piano y batería. *'Idiomas: Coreano (fluido), Japonés (fluido), Chino (Intermedio) e Inglés (Básico). *'''Apodos: Pumpkin Guy, Niel Lee, Conejo, Príncipe del Aegyo, Danhobak (dulce de calabaza) y Príncipe Rosa. *'Mascotas: '''Un perro (Cacao). Anteriormente tuvo dos gatos (Hyaku y Zen). *'Casting: '''1st SM Yout Best Selection Best Outward. *Su primera aparición en TV fue en agosto del 2005, apareció brevemente en el drama de la MBC, Sea of Sisters. *Es sumamente perfeccionista. *Es un Ex-Ulzzang junto con su compañero de grupo Heechul. * A pesar de que es muy vanidoso, dice que uno de sus defectos es el hecho de casi no hablar o participar. * Fuera del escenario no se suele peinar y siempre se pone gorras, ya que le encantan. * De los miembros de Super Junior, Sungmin es el que se vuelve cercano a la mujeres con mayor facilidad pero afirma que sólo lo ven como un amigo. Donghae ha dicho que esto se debe a la actitud a veces femenina de Sungmin. * Ha participado dos veces cantando con el grupo Wonder Boys el cual canta canciones originalmente cantadas por grupos femeninos junto a Shin Dong de Super Junior, a Jo Kwon de 2AM, Seung Ri de Big Bang y Lee Tae Min de SHINee donde imitan a Wonder Girls. * Es gran amigo de Min y Yoo Bin. * Tiene gran afinidad con Sunny y Sooyoung de Girls Generation. Debido a que trabajaron juntos en una emisora de radio. * Tuvo un escándalo amoroso con Sunny de Girls' Generation. *Sufre de Anemia (disminución de los glóbulos rojos en la sangre), por lo cual constantemente sube y baja de peso. *Se autonombra: "Chick" (pollito), aunque sus fans lo llaman "conejito" pues parece uno. *Practica artes marciales. *Tiene un tatuaje en la espalda. *Proviene de una familia adinerada, su padre posee una compañía llamada "Sendbill". *Una de sus frases favoritas en japonés es: "いちごいちえ" (ichigo ichie), que significa algo como: "ser el primero" o "sólo una oportunidad en la vida". *Sandeul de B1A4 se parece mucho a Sugmin. *Junto a Hyorin de SISTAR participó en el spin-off de We Got Married "Pit a Pat Shake" el cual no mostraba una vida de casados sino que era un programa de citas. *Aprendió a tocar la guitarra gracias al cantante Chu Gayeoul. Luego Sungmin les enseñó a Sunny y a Sooyoung de Girls' Generation. *Ganó el primer lugar de "Best Outward Appearance" (Mejor apariencia Externa) junto con su compañero de grupo Donghae. *Ha participado dos veces cantando con el grupo Wonder Boys junto a su compañero de grupo Shindong, Jo Kwon de 2AM, Seung Ri de Big Bang y Lee Taemin de SHINee, donde imitan a Wonder Girls. *Participó en la canción "Let’s Go" de la campaña "2010 Seoul G20 Summit", proyecto que contó con un total de 20 artistas, entre ellos sus compañeros de agencia: Luna de F(x), Seohyun de Girls' Generation y Jonghyun de SHINee. El vídeo de la canción fue grabado en coreano e inglés. *Participó desde diciembre de 2013 a enero de 2014 en el musical "The Three Musketeers" con el rol de D´artagnan, papel que Kyuhyun realizó anteriormente por varias temporadas. *A Sungmin le gusta cuando en la hora los números son los mismos; 1:11, 2:22, 3:33, etc. *Aunque hace ya varios meses se informó que Sungmin había audicionado en la Policía Metropolitana de Seúl para cumplir con su servicio militar y de hecho, que había sido uno de los 8 seleccionados en la primera ronda del proceso, ahora se ha confirmado que él decidió retrasar su servicio para participar en el álbum de regreso de Super Junior y en un nuevo musical. Por ahora su fecha de enlistamiento vuelve a ser una incógnita. *Con su último musical llamado "Vampire", se había mantenido como el idol que ha participado en más musicales, siendo éste el sexto en su lista, sin embargo ahora este puesto pertenece tanto a su compañero de grupo Kyuhyun, quien en noviembre de 2015 participará en su séptimo musical como a Key de SHINee (compañero de compañía) quien también ha participado en siete musicales. *Dicen que durante la grabación para su comeback en Inkigayo, debido a su peinado (un flequillo que le tapaba prácticamente por completo los ojos) chocó contra Heechul, Leeteuk y Eunhyuk, por lo que tuvieron que repetir la grabación. *El día 24 de Septiembre se reportó que se encuentra en una relación con la actriz Kim Sa Eun. Según los informes, Sungmin y Saeun se conocieron mientras ambos eran compañeros de reparto en el musical "Los Tres Mosqueteros". *Después de varias horas con el revuelo causado por los rumores de su supuesto matrimonio con la actriz Kim Sa Eun, y luego de que la empresa de ésta negara los reportes; el 14 de octubre (2014), en su blog oficial, el mismo Sungmin confirmó la noticia de su próxima boda el 13 de diciembre con su actual novia Saeun. *Entró al servicio militar el 31 de Marzo del 2015. Pondrá fin a su enlistamiento el 30 de diciembre del 2016 *Tiene una Gran Amistad de años con Sunny de Girls' Generation. Enlaces *Blog Naver *Weibo Oficial *Twitter Oficial (Suspendido) *Instagram Oficial (Desactivado) *me2day Galería Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActorMusical Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KLocutor Categoría:KMC Categoría:Cristianos Categoría:Nacidos en 1986